Cat in the night
by Monosacchride
Summary: Selina prided herself on being unpredictable, it seemed she passed that trait down to her son.


Chapter 1 - A Bat And A Cat Walk Into A Bar

Selena Kyle didn't want for anything.

Or _anyone_ for that matter.

Jewels, painting, priceless artifacts they all came to her withing the blink of an eye and a flick of her claws. Men and women fell to her charms with a simple swish of her hips.

All except one, all except for Bruce Wayne, Batman, Good ol' _Batsy_.

Well, that wasn't necessarily true their relationship was wrought with sexual tension and hints of what could be. At one point in time that had been enough for Selena, she was content in knowing they would never be more than stolen kisses and half-remembered dreams, at least that was all they would be as long as they were on opposite sides of the law.

They always would be though, Catwoman _was_ Selena and most days she couldn't figure out which one of them was the costume. Selena loved the rush of a good heist and the sense of satisfaction and gratification she got as she held her newest toy. And while she knew Bruce could buy her anything her heart desired, _anything_ , it just wouldn't be the same. Selena would have to give up a large part of her identity, and there was no way Bruce would be able to turn a blind eye to her little outings if he was surrounded by them everyday, not that they would stand out to much against the magnificence of Wayne Manor.

There was no way in hell Bruce was giving up his cowl, the man would probably be eighty years hobbling around the narrows babbling about justice and some other nonsense.

Selena knew that. Bruce knew that.

She knew and understood that, but it couldn't stop her from wanting, from hoping, from _yearning_.

 **XX**

* * *

 **XX**

Selina was barely able to fully step out of her car before she was addressed by someone.

"Ah, Miss Kyle, you're looking lovely as ever." Selina smiled at the man, trying to match his face to a name. He had a rather severe face, but his eyes were warm and bright, a dark brown similar to polished oak.

"You're such a charmer," She remembered now - Rodger Greene, businessman, Second-generation owner of Shimpon Inc., good head for business and was somehow able to turn his parents failing corner shop into a flourishing international company - though it was likely he able to manage that because of the many not-so-legal deals he made under the table. He had a weak left leg as a result of a childhood injury, Selena once stole a very beautiful, very expensive taaffeite necklace right from his bed side as he and his wife slept,"Mister Greene, and how's life treating you?" Small talk that left the option for an unfulfilling conversation was always the way to go with acquaintances.

"As good as it can in this economy." Greene smiled in a way that was almost to sweet to be on his rather severe face. Greene reached his hand out for Selina's and guided her up the staircase into the overly posh bar that Gotham's elite frequented.

So, pretty damn good, Selina knew big business CEO's were never hit as hard as they made it seem when the economy was in fluctuation. Still Selina smiled and let a low chuckle out,"Well, let's hope it all works out for you, it's been wonderful seeing you again Mister Greene." She dismissed him, she wasn't in the mood to entertain the old schmuck.

"Yes, it has been." He smiled, he obviously taking her not so subtle hint to get lost. Once they entered the smoky main room of the bar they went their separate ways. Out of the corner of her eye she watched him head towards a group of middle aged men, each of whom were smoking an obviously expensive cigar in a show of their wealth.

With a small shake of her head Selena climbed the stairs that led to the balcony, while the plush maroon chairs up there were settled together in groups of two Selina was more than a little confident that she could shoo any unwanted visitors away with a simple glance. She stood at the top of the staircase and scoped out which chairs were occupied.

Just the bird, or rather, _bat_ she was looking for. Bruce blended in so well with the, dark, smoky interior of the bar that she almost missed him, in fact if he hadn't invited her out she probably wouldn't have noticed him at all, that was something that truly managed to set Selina on edge. She _never_ missed anything, hell her entire lifestyle depended on her noticing everything.

"And to what do I owe the honor of being invited out by the illustrious Bruce Wayne?" She sat on the arm of the chair he was seated in.

"Nothing at all." Bruce didn't turn his head away from where he'd already had it was positioned,"Just wanted to talk." He ran his finger across the rim of the crystal glass for a second before tossing back the rest of the brandy inside of it.

"You wanted to talk to me, hm?" She raised a perfectly sculpted brow, she leaned in close to his ear,"Selina or Catwoman?"

"Selina," Bruce sighed,"I just wanted to chat."

Selina quirked her lips slightly Bruce Wayne did _not_ chat, _ever_ , parties, functions, galas and meeting of the like barred of course, and even those didn't really count he wasn't Bruce Wayne at those, there he was Brucie, billionaire playboy.

"How much have you had to drink already?" She didn't even bother to look at the small table that sat between the two chairs, in swanky places like this waiters came and collected the glasses before more than three from one person could ever hit the table, especially when big names like Bruce came in. Someone would come by and replace his drink in a few seconds.

Bruce let out a chuckle, his laugh was could be a weird thing it was slightly chaffing and a bit reluctant as if he wasn't sure he remembered how to laugh.

"Not enough," The billionaire nodded at a blonde waiter that seemed to be considering whether or not to come over.

"Would another brandy be fine, Sir?" The waiter, Micheal his name tag read, sounded confident enough as he spoke but the riged line of his shoulders said otherwise.

"Mm," Bruce made a confirming noise in the back of his throat,"That'll be fine, Micheal."

"I'll have a wine," She raised one finger to her cherry painted lips,"something red."

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll return with your drinks shortly." With that he damn near ran away from them.

"Well, _Brucie_ ," She teased he was obviously wasn't amused if the quirk of his thick eyebrow was anything to go bye,"if you want to chat let's chat."

 **XX**

Selina groaned and it was probably the most unsexy sound she had made in years.

But _damn_ did her head hurt like a bitch. She sat like that silently bemoaning the allure of alcohol for nearly ten minutes while her head and stomach settled. When she finally managed to twist her body around she wasn't surprised to see Bruce gone. Of course he wouldn't be there that was their silent rule; be gone before the other woke up.

It took another ten minutes before she able to gather the will to get out of bed, she didn't bother finding any clothes before she walked down the stairs that led from the loft where her bed was situated to the main level of her penthouse.

Once she reached her kitchen she poured herself a mug of the coffee Bruce always made before he left.

Selina rolled her shoulders, something was wrong, something _felt_ wrong, but she couldn't quite place _what_.

This is why she didn't drink, _hangovers_. The bane of her existence. She could never gather her thoughts when she had them. She need to sleep this off quick. Selina had the distinct feeling that she had forgotten something very important, and not having her head in sorts put her on edge like nothing else could.

 **XX**

* * *

 **XX**

Selina, or, as the people in this backwater town knew her, Sophia, screamed bloody murder.

God, nine months of carrying the little monster and this is the payment she gets in return? Soul searing pain?

"Just one more bug push, Sophia! You're almost there!" Her temporary neighbor, an old retired doctor name Gloria, encouraged her.

Gloria was actually the reason she chose to spend the last month of her pregnancy here. Gloria had been a doctor for nearly forty years before she decided to retire just last spring. During that time Gloria had done quite a bit of shady work - mainly consisting of fixing up gangsters and there families that came to her when they were hurt and had nowhere else to go.

Once Selina found out she was pregnant she spent less and less time in the city, and she hadn't even stepped foot inside Gotham after she stared showing. She spent the last five months hopping around from place to place never staying long enough to get to know the neighborhood or leave a lasting impression on anyone. She would have continue moving unttil she gave birth but she knew she needed to settle somewhere long enough to get to know a doctor, since she planned on keeping her child's true identity completely off the grid.

Selina had a lot of enemies and she didn't want any of them having any sort of clue that he existed. And Bruce, just about everyone in the world had a grudge againt him.

Selina shook her head,"I can't! It hurts to much, I _can't_!"

"You have to, Sophia! He's crowning, just one more push and it's all over!" Gloria repeated a line she had said over a thousand times since she became a doctor.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Okay, that was a lie. _Now_ , I need one more push." Gloria pursed her lips, there was a slightly apologetic light in her eyes.

"GLORIA!" Selina didn't think she could hate the sweet older woman until that moment.

"I'm sorry, but really Sophia, this is it. One more big push, with _everything_ you've got and you're done."

Selina pushed with everything she had, but _God_ did it hurt. It felt like her entire body on fire, like every inch of her skin was being scraped off by a rusty butcher knife. Her ears were ringing and everything but her harsh breathes was on mute,

Suddenly the most wonderful sound in the world cut through.

"Oh. Oh, wow." She didn't know babies could be that loud.

"Congratulations, Sophia." Gloria said softly,"You're a mother."

"A mother..." She let out two deep breathes,"I'm a mother. Can I...?" Selina raised her arms out towards Gloria, her eyes aert and entirely focused on the swaddle of blankets in the elderly woman's hands.

"Of course." She handed the sniffling bundle to the new mother and stood back, giving the two time to meet eachother,

"He's so...beautiful." and he was, Selina was sure this was the most perfect thing that had ever been created. More than any jewel or painting or fabric could ever be. Nothing in this world and nothing that came after him would ever be able to measure up in Selina's eyes, she'd never been more certain of anything.

He was _so_ tiny, it almost seemed unreal. His head already had a tuft of thick black hair, and even though his skin was still wrinkly and flushed, it was amazing. Slowly, Selina ran two fingers across her baby's cheeks, she was almost shocked by how soft it was. She would have been, it she hadn't come to terms wit the fact that her baby was just about the most amazing thing in the world. Almost like he was responding to her he slowly cracked his eyes open, big, beautiful, blue eyes stared at her. Bruce's eyes.

"What's his name?" Gloria whispered, scared the break the precious moment.

"Naruto...his name is Naruto." Selina smiled. Naruto was the main character of Selina's favorite book. Even though he was a ninja he was kind, bright, honest, and nothing that Selina or Bruce were and everything she hoped her Naruto would be.

 **XX**

* * *

 **XX**

Hello, everyone.

First, I want to thank you for reading this. Second, I want to tell you my inspiration for making this fic, a friend of mine issued me a challenge; make Naruto the child of a DCU superhero without him being completely overpowered. I decided to go with Batman since it would be too easy to make him a power monster with just about any other hero. I chose Catwoman for his mother since it would make for an interesting dynamic with Bruce and Selina's past relationship and how they treat each other.

And, once again, thanks for reading this!

P.S. this is self edited so if you could point out or excuse any typos that would be great. Also you can suggest structuring changes as well, like if you see a sentence that would read better if it was worded differently or if theres a plot hole you noticed, go ahead and point that out, and I'll fix it.


End file.
